Tourbillon
by Dreamblackgirl
Summary: Rose entre en cinquième année. Elle est préfecte avec son cousin Albus Severus. Elle sort avec son formidable petit-ami Lucas Thomas. Pourtant,elle allait se retrouver en face du mystère qu'était Scorpius Malefoy


Rose Weasley posa son dernier tee-shirt dans sa valise. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de le fermer dans sa valise, qui menacer de craquée. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle y parvint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans sa chambre. C'était une petite pièce circulaire.

La rouquine s'approcha de son armoire et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait le visage mince, de longs cheveux roux épais qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à apprivoiser. Ses yeux étaient bleu azur. Rose ajusta fièrement son badge de préfet qu'elle avait épinglé sur sa robe. Sa mère a faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque en apprenant la nouvelle. Ce ne fut pas une surprise, songea Rose. Elle avait les meilleures notes de son année depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'elle allait débuter sa cinquième année. C'était une année importante non pas à cause de son rôle de préfet et elle devait passer les B.U.S.E. cette année. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand elle remarqua sa mère plantée devant la porte.

-Rose chérie, tu es prête ? demanda-elle. Dépêches-toi, nous allons finir par être en retard.

Hermione pivota sur ses talons en direction de la chambre d'Hugo. Rose rangea sa baguette dans sa poche puis elle saisit ses valises et la cage de son hibou. Elle l'avait prénommé Perle c'était un cadeau de son parrain, Harry Potter. En descendant dans le salon. Rose trouva son père assit sur le canapé. Il était occupé à lire la Gazette.

-Où sont maman et Hugo ? interrogea Rose en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule.

-Ils arrivent, répondit son père en se levant. Je vais mettre tes affaires dans la voiture.

Au même moment, Rose descendit les escaliers en compagnie d'Hugo. Son petit frère allait rentrer en troisième année. C'était un grand dadais, son visage était constellé de taches de rousseur. Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, la voiture démarra quinze minutes plus tard. Quand la station King Cross fut en vue, Rose ouvrit la portière et sauta de la voiture avant qu'elle ne se soit arrêtée complètement.

-Rose, cria Ron, irrité.

La rouquine fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Elle ouvrit le coffre et déchargea ses valises de la voiture.

-Combien de temps on a ? demanda Hugo.

Ron regarda sa montre.

-Cinq minutes, répondit-elle, tandis qu'elle posait les affaires sur le chariot.

Ils foncèrent vers la voie 9, ignorant les indignations des passants qu'ils bousculaient sur le passage.

-Hugo, vas-y le premier.

Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il s'avança alors en poussant son chariot devant lui à travers les deux barrières. Rose poussa son chariot à son tour à la suite de son frère. Rose esquissa un sourire en revoyant la locomotive rouge le long du quai. Le premier wagon était déjà plein d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents. Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard. Ron chargea les valises dans le train.

-Au revoir, dit Hermione en embrassant ces enfants.

Ron les serra dans ses bras, Rose et Hugo grimpèrent à l'intérieur du train. Le Poudlard Express siffla le départ et tous les élèves s'agglutinèrent contre les fenêtres dans l'espoir de faire signe à leur famille respective avant d'entamer le long voyage pour rejoindre l'école. Rose fit un signe à ses parents. Ils la regardaient, rayonnants. Le train prit de la vitesse, Rose regarda ses parents devenir de plus en plus petits, puis disparaitre. Rose jeta un regard autour d'elle. Hugo était déjà parti rejoindre ses amis. Une rouquine se précipita vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Lily, tu m'étouffe, s'exclama Rose avec un sourire.

Derrière elle se tenait son frère ainé Albus. Il était grand, il avait les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, ses yeux était verts amande. Il la salua d'un signe de la main.

-Salut Al', lança-elle.

Sa tante Ginny les surnommait «les inséparables» Al et elle. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, toujours fourrés ensemble au Terrier ou chez son oncle Harry ou chez elle. Ils étaient très rarement en désaccord et pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'autre et se comprenait mieux que quiconque.

-Et si on allait chercher un compartiment, proposa Lily.

Albus et Rose échangèrent des regards gênés. Lily dévisagea son frère et sa cousine, incrédule. Puis se tapa le front.

-Ah ! c'est vrai que vous avez votre compartiment, vous les préfets. On se retrouve plus tard, finit-elle par dire avant de s'éloigner.

Rose et Albus se frayèrent un chemin vers le compartiment des Préfets. Des regards et des chuchotements commencèrent à grouiller sur son passage. Rose soupira d'un air las, chaque année c'était la même chose. Rose scruta le train espérant trouver sa meilleure amie, Alice Londubat.

Ils entendirent des conversations qui bourdonnaient dans le compartiment des préfets. En ouvrant la porte, ils reconnurent leurs camarades. Lorcan et Clair étaient tous les deux élèves à Serdaigle. Ils discutaient avec Eric William et Samantha Brown.

-Tiens, tiens, mais c'est Weasleymoche. Franchement cette école doit être tombée bien bas.

Rose se retourna vers la jeune fille installée au fond du compartiment. Rose reconnut le visage ovale ressemblant à un bouledogue. C'était Amanda Parkison, Rose et elle se détestait depuis leur entrée à Poudlard.

-Personne ne serait assez sain d'esprit pour nommer une traitre de son sang préfète, ricana Amanda d'un air mauvais.

Albus sortit sa baguette mais Rose le stoppa. La rouquine écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant que Scorpius se levait. Il avait des cheveux blonds bouclés et son visage était mince et pale.

-Arrête, Amanda, lança-il. Tu ne voudrais pas t'attirer des ennuis dès le premier jour.

Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux puis sortit du compartiment, Scorpius balaya la pièce du regard avant de quitter le compartiment à son tour.

-Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? s'indigna Clair. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu être nommée préfète.

-C'est une peste. Il faut reconnaitre qu'elle a d'assez bonnes notes, fit remarquer Lorcan.

Lorcan et son frère jumeaux avaient le don pour dire les vérités que personne n'osait dire. Ils étaient blonds avec le visage ovale, et avaient de grands yeux bleus.

-Scorpius Malefoy, pourquoi est-il préfet ? Ce n'est qu'un crétin, ditEric à son tour.

Clair et Samantha se mirent à glousser.

-Ce n'est pas un crétin, répondit Samantha, tu es juste jaloux. Rose et lui sont les meilleurs de notre promotion.

-C'est un excellent joueur de Quidditch, continua Clair.

Rose regarda en direction de la fenêtre, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se souvint lorsqu'elle l'avait remarquée sur la plate-forme, bien-sur après les paroles de son père. Elle ne s'était pas sentit très concerné. Puis arriva son premier cours de botanique avec Serpentard. Elle était prete à impressioner Neville - Professeur Londubat - en ayant lu tout le chapitre et être capable de répondre à toutes les questions qu'il pourrait poser. Et quand il a posé la première question, elle s'attendait à être la première à lever la main, comme elle l'avait été à plusieurs reprises dans chaque classe à l'école moldue. Mais il l'avait battu, son tir de la main en l'air au milieu de la question, sa réponse parfaite quand il avait été appelé, et Rose réalisé que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait de la concurrence pour cette première place dans la classe. Ses pensées se perdirent sur la première fois qu'ils étaient rencontrés.

Rose se mordit la lèvre courant dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard. Elle était en retard pour son cours de potion. Brusquement elle se cogna et tomba au sol. Elle se massa la tete puis releva la tête. Un garçon lui faisait face, elle le reconnut immédiatement à sa chevelure blonde.

-Je… Je suis désolée, s'excusa —elle, confuse.

Le garçon l'observa sans brocher.

-Je m'appelle Rose…W

-Je sais qui tu es, coupa le garçon.

Il la fixait, les sourcils froncés. La rouquine fut surprise lorsqu'il tendit sa main avant de dire

-Je m'appelle Scorpius Malefoy.

Elle n'avait jamais pu réellement le cerner. Il était élancé au visage mince pale, encadré de cheveux blonds presque blancs. C'était un garçon discret et calme, le visage toujours impassible. Il était toujours entouré de ces deux meilleurs amis Zabini Austin et Derek Harper. Ils ne s'étaient jamais trouvés mêlés à des conflits ou des bagarres malgré les regards hostiles ou les chuchotements qui bourdonnaient sur son passage. Rose ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative face à l'indifférence du Serpentard.

Il était apprécié par les professeurs de Poudlard. Et il semblait être populaire aux yeux des filles de Poudlard.

C'est vrai qu'il est séduisant.

Ses pensées s'évanouirent lorsqu'elle sentit un coup de coude à la cote. Elle se tourna vers Albus, incrédule, qui lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte du compartiment. Un jeune garçon brun au visage mince se tenait devant la porte. Rose sentit les battements de son cœur accélérés en apercevant Lucas Thomas. C'était un élève de Serdaigle, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils étaient devenus très proches au cours de la dernière année. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble juste avant les vacances.

-Salut. Ca va, Rose ? Je peux te parler en privée.

La rouquine ne se fit pas prier. Elle sortit du compartiment sous les regards amusés et surpris des autres. Lucas la mena le long d'un couloir tranquille. Il esquissa un sourire plongeant ses yeux vert sur elle.

-Je suis content de te voir. Tu m'as manquée, souffla-t-il.

Rose sentit des nœuds se former à l'intérieur de son estomac. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Moi aussi.

Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rose quand il desserra son étreindre. En regardant au dessus de Lucas elle crut avoir aperçut une silhouette. Elle aurait juré que c'était une chevelure blonde.

Voici la fin de ce premier chapitre. En espérant que ca vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews positive ou négative.


End file.
